Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage systems for storing and retrieving data. These data storage systems can include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state storage devices, tape storage devices, and other mass storage devices.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage is the use of arrays of independent data storage devices. A number of data storage devices can be held in a container, sometimes referred to as a sled. A sled is a modular unit that can hold and operate a number of independent data storage devices in an array. The data storage devices are held and operated in close proximity within the sled, so that many data storage devices can be fit into a defined volume. Installing data storage devices into sleds becomes increasingly difficult as the density of data storage devices within the sled increases. A sled can hold tens of data storage devices within an enclosure, with the enclosure including an external connector that is electrically coupled to all of the included data storage devices.
The enclosure can also include fans or other cooling devices. Rackmount enclosures can be used to hold very large amounts of data. Rackmount enclosures typically hold multiple sleds. The sleds aid in installing or removing the data storage devices from the rackmount enclosure. Consequently, storage capacity can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional sled, sleds, or rackmount enclosures containing multiple data storage devices.